Episode 190
Introduction While on a job observing stray cats at a shrine feeding themselves,the Yorozuya waiting for the boss cat to show up with the name Hoichi. But as he finally shows up, and Kagura and Shinpachi jump out of the bushes to capture him, he escapes easily. So they ask Gintoki to help out, when they notice that he mysteriously disappeared. Plot After a quick stint it goes into the opening to which there are a few changes to in order to compliment some upcoming arcs. The arc where Gintoki gets transformed into a cat then starts. The Yorozuya are working to catch a stray cat at a temple. This cat doesn’t have any ears and easily escapes Shinpachi and Kagura’s attempt to capture him. Gintoki however, makes the mistake of pissing on a mound of dirt that turns out to be a cat’s grave. Due to this he is cursed by being transformed into a cat. Shinpachi and Kagura return to Otose’s and Gintoki is chased by cat catchers. He is saved by the cat from before, Hoichi and when they return to the temple he attacks him. Gintoki beats him by standing on two legs and he leaves, the other strays celebrate. He then sees a black cat with a blue ribbon that makes a gesture telling him to follwo. This cat is actually Katsura who gives away his identity in his traditional way. He was cursed for taking a dump on a cats grave. They also meet Kondo who was transformed into a Gorilla due to being bitten by a Gorilla. Does this make him a Were-Gorilla now? As an old lady drugs the strays and some cat catchers come to collect them to be neutered. Gintoki, Katsura, and Kondo watch from the shadows and Hoichi arrives to teach them how to survive. They first play on how some girls think they’re cute, this won’t work for Kondo so he dresses up in some overalls and has Gintoki and Katsura on a leash. He spots Otae and Kyuubei, who instead of hitting him pats him and somehow finds him cute, she leaves them some of her fried eggs. Kyuubei comes back with sparkles and bubbles and takes them back. They then spot Sougo who tempts them with some food so they run over. He then eats it and walks off. So they go over to Hijikata with some mayonaise and when they walk over he walks off, but he comes back and leaves the rest for them. As the sun sets, Hoichi leads them to Otose’s bar. Characters *Sakata Gintoki (Gin) *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Houichi *Otose *Catherine *Katsura Kotarou (Zura) *Kondou Isao (Gorilla Kondou) *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Shimura Tae *Okita Sougo *Hijikata Toushirou Trivia *Gintoki urinates on a cat grave and turns into a cat. He and his friends who also turned into animals join up with the stray cats of the city. *The first picture is Otose saying that it isn't cats that should be neutered, it should be humans. Shinpachi replies with the statement seen in the picture, referencing the Human Instrumentality Project. Category:Episodes